


Santa Tell Me

by JackONeillisTheMan



Series: Christmas Jukebox [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackONeillisTheMan/pseuds/JackONeillisTheMan
Summary: AU Christmas Juke #6
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Christmas Jukebox [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Santa Tell Me

Santa Tell Me

——————————————————————————

Julie was nervously walking down the hallway back to the hotel ballroom from the restroom.The last time she had been here was to perform at last year’s Christmas party. She enjoyed these company parties, it was a way to always be performing, even if she wasn’t a big star.Oh, she had had offers, several right after graduating from Juilliard two years ago, but they never felt right. 

This party last year was where she had met _him_ , though. ’ _Luke_.’

———————Last Year———————

She had been finished with her set and was mingling with the paralegals, lawyers, partners, and their families. They were all very nice, and somewhat surprisingly, none of them had really hit on her or been too flirty. She was glad a lot of the partners in the New York law firm were women, it was a good atmosphere, and it was why she had agreed to perform.

Then, there they had been, the other band. They were playing for the last half of the night.She hadn’t really noticed them set up, but she sure noticed when the first notes of the song rang out and _his_ voice came in.Her gaze had shot to the small stage, and her breath caught in her throat.He was singing ‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas’ and she couldn’t help but move closer to the stage. 

——————

Luke’s eyes swept the crowd as he sang the first song, he hadn’t seen her leave, she couldn’t have left, right?The amazing, beautiful singer from earlier, ‘ _Julie_ ’ his brain supplied, he wanted to meet her. 

They had gotten there just as she announced her last song and Alex, Reggie, and Bobby had to practically drag him away to check in with the party organizer. ‘She’s _incredible_ , I _need_ to meet her.’ Luke stumbled as the guys pulled him along. They had to set up, and in the midst of everything he had lost sight of her.

’Please give me a Christmas miracle. Is she still here?’ Suddenly a movement in the front of the crowd and there she was, their eyes locking.

He wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do, but he invited her up halfway through their set to sing a song with them. They harmonized through a soft, slow version of ‘Jingle Bells’, before she bowed and slipped back off the stage, and he was pretty sure he just fell in love.

\--------

After their set, he made a beeline off the stage, trying to keep eyes on her, and his stomach flipped over as she made her way straight to him as well.They spent the rest of the night talking, even danced to few songs when the DJ took over.

But, before he could get her number, the guys grabbed him, they had a plane to catch, a producer had finally offered them the chance to record a demo in LA, but they had to leave right away. He was yanked away and she was left wondering the next day if it had all been some crazy, eggnog-induced, dream.

—————Present——————

‘ _Luke._ ’ She half-wished she didn’t remember anything, but all of it was so clear in her mind. His warm hazel eyes with flecks of green, his gentle hands; the fingers calloused from years of guitar, holding hers as they danced.His smile, sweet and infectious, making her feel slightly light-headed the whole night.

She didn’t know what had gotten the rest of his band so excited that night, and the longing in his eyes that reflected the same in her own as they hauled him away through the crowd, had haunted her dreams all year.She didn’t even know if they would be back, she only knew that there _was_ another band lined up for after her, just like last year.

————

Julie debuted her first original Christmas song, she had been inspired, and the words had spilled out on the page a few weeks ago. 

_ Santa tell me if you're really there _

_ Don't make me fall in love again _

_ If he won't be here next year _

_ Santa tell me if he really cares _

_ 'Cause I can’t give it all away if he won't be here next year _

_ Feeling Christmas all around _

_ And I'm trying to play it cool _

_ But it's hard to focus when I see him walking ‘cross the room _

_ Let it snow, it's blasting now _

_ But I won't get in the mood _

_ I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know _

_ It's true love that he thinks of _

_ So next Christmas _

_ I'm not all alone, boy _

_ Santa, tell me if you're really there _

_ Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  _

_ Next year _

_ Santa, tell me if he really cares _

_ 'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here _

_ Next year _

_ I've been down this road before _

_ Fell in love on Christmas night _

_ But on New Year's Day I woke up and he wasn't by my side _

_ Now I need someone to hold _

_ Be my fire in the cold _

_ But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling _

_ Or if it's true love that he thinks of _

_ So next Christmas _

_ I'm not all alone, babe _

_ Santa, tell me if you're really there _

_ Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here _

_ Next year _

_ Santa, tell me if he really cares _

_ 'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here _

_ Next year _

_ Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh _

_ On the 25th by the fireplace, oh-oh-oh _

_ But I don't want no broken heart _

_ This year I've got to be smart _

_ Oh, baby _

_ If you want me, if you want me _

_ *Chorus repeats twice* _

_ \------------------------------------- _


	2. Cold December Night

Cold December Night

\-------------------------------

—————Present——————

Luke had insisted they get to the party early. Bobby rolled his eyes, Luke was _so_ convinced that girl was going to be there again. 

“Why didn’t you just _ask_ the party organizer if the singer before us is the same as last year?”

“Because I don’t want to know if it’s _not_ her.” Luke looked tired. He had loved going to LA and working on the demo, but he had seen her every night when he dreamed. It had given him the idea for the original Christmas song they would be playing tonight, it wasn’t their usual style, but the guys had agreed to do it, just as they had agreed to come back east to play at the party for him. 

Their demo had had moderate success, and they had been offered a contract to record an album in the new year. The only problem was, Luke had been in a fairly serious writing slump. Aside from his Christmas song, he hadn’t come up with anything really _good_ in months.The guys were a little worried, the stuff he had was _okay_ , but none of them thought _okay_ was going to work for the new album.

They all slipped into the ballroom, Alex and Bobby heading right to the food and drinks. Reggie caught sight of the stage before Luke could work up the courage to look, and he clapped a hand to Luke’s shoulder. “I think you’re going to have a Merry Christmas, dude.” He raised an eyebrow and nodded across the ballroom. 

Luke’s head whipped up and his eyes widened in happiness as _Julie_ sat down at her piano and started a pre-recorded background track.

“This is an original song that I wrote this year, I hope you’ll all like it.” She smiled and started to play and sing. 

_ “Santa tell me if you're really there _

_ Don't make me fall in love again _

_ If he won't be here next year…” _

“ _Dude._ ”

“Holy crap.”

“She’s so _perfect_ for you! Go up there so she sees you’re here!”

“No! We’re going to start with my song, remember? And I don’t want to mess up her set.”

Reggie’s eyes were a little shiny, “Oh my god, Luke. That’s so _cheesy_ , but so _romantic_.”

——————————————————

Luke stuck to the edges of the room, trying to keep his eyes on Julie without her noticing him.Finally her set was over, and he almost gave up on his plan. He saw her eyes searching the crowd as she took a bow, desperately hopeful. 

’No, I heard hers, so she needs to hear _mine_.’ 

———————————————————

Julie went to the bathroom, she shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up that they would be early. ‘I’m still not even sure if it _is_ going to be them, I couldn’t look at the schedule, I’d rather wish for a Christmas miracle and hold out hope until the last minute.’

As she nervously walked down the hallway back to the hotel ballroom she reflected on last year’s party, wondering if she was making more of everything than there was.

“Hi, we’re glad to be back here, and we are also starting with an original song, it’s called ‘Cold December Night’.” Luke paused.

That voice. It was _him_! Julie quickly stepped through the ballroom doors and started dodging through the crowd, making it front and center just in time to meet his eyes as he took a deep breath and spoke again, directly to her.

“You should know I wrote this for you.”

_ “Stockings are hung with care _

_ The children sleep with one eye open _

_ Now there's more than toys at stake _

_ 'Cause I'm older now but not done hoping _

_ The twinkling of the lights _

_ The sound of carols fill the household _

_ ‘Ol Saint Nick has taken flight _

_ With a heart on board, so please be careful _

_ Each year I ask for many different things _

_ But now I know what my heart wants you to bring _

_ So please just fall in love with me this Christmas _

_ There's nothing else that I will need this Christmas _

_ It won't be wrapped under a tree _

_ I want something that lasts forever _

_ So kiss me on this cold December night _

_ A tree that smells of pine _

_ A house that's filled with joy and laughter _

_ The mistletoe says stand in line _

_ Loneliness is what I've captured _

_ Oh but this evening can be a holy night _

_ Let's cozy on up by the fireplace _

_ And dim those Christmas lights _

_ So please just fall in love with me this Christmas _

_ There's nothing else that you will need this Christmas _

_ It won't be wrapped under a tree  _

_ I want something that lasts forever _

_ So kiss me on this cold December night _

_ They call it the season of giving _

_ I'm here, I’m yours for the taking _

_ They call it the season of giving  _

_ I'm here, I’m yours _

_ Just fall in love with me this Christmas _

_ There's nothing else that we will need this Christmas _

_ Won't be wrapped under a tree  _

_ I want something that lasts forever _

_ Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight _

_ I’ll wear it like a Christmas sweater _

_ Walk proudly to the mistletoe tonight _

_ I want something that lasts forever _

_ So kiss me on this cold December night _

_ They call it the season of giving _

_ I'm here, yours for the taking _

_ They call it the season of giving  _

_ I'm here, I'm yours” _

Julie wanted to do exactly as his song asked, but the set had just began and she knew she had to wait. She smiled up at him, trying to convey everything she couldn’t say with her eyes, and considering the way he looked back at her, she was pretty sure he understood.

Finally the set was over, and he did the same as he had the year before, scrambling off the stage to meet her in the crowd.

“ _Julie._ ” His hands lifted involuntarily as he walked toward her, starting to reach out, but he hesitated, “Can I..?”

“Yes, of course, you idiot,” Julie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly, pulling back she smirked at him, “Since you _did_ ask me to kiss you.”

He had secured his arms around her as soon as she hugged him, and he held her closer as he let out a soft laugh at her words, “I did. And I’m also here, and also _yours_ , like my song said.” He ducked his head, and this time he kissed her, trying to put everything he felt into it.

\-------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Cold December Night - Michael Bublé
> 
> I wrote this story as somewhat circular, the beginning of this chapter when Luke first sees her fits at the end of the last chapter, which starts with Julie's thoughts about the previous year, and technically fits into this chapter right at the line, "As she nervously walked down the hallway back to the hotel ballroom she reflected on last year’s party, wondering if she was making more of everything than there was." Then we circle back around again and this chapter concludes things.
> 
> I don't know, I kinda like how it turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Santa Tell Me - Ariana Grande


End file.
